Au-delà de la brume : Lilly pseudo-route
by Razorredge
Summary: Dans cette histoire inspirée de Katawa Shoujo, nous allons suivre la troisième année scolaire de Kaori Yamamoto, une jeune Japonaise de 18 ans, atteinte de pathologie cardiaque et de prosopagnosie. Elle devra apprendre à vivre avec son problème cardiaque et devra trouver des stratagèmes pour se souvenir du visage d'autrui.
1. Prologue : Rayon de soleil

Une année de plus à Yamaku.

C'est ma troisième année ici. Et je retourne une nouvelle fois dans ma chambre avec ma mère. Je sais que cette personne est ma mère, car elle porte son parfum habituel, celui avec une petite touche de citron vert. Papa n'a pas pu venir avec nous aujourd'hui, car il travaille.

Nous sommes partis tôt ce matin. Quand nous sommes arrivées, il pleuvait. Je déteste quand il pleut. J'ai fait ma crise cardiaque alors qu'il pleuvait. Depuis, je ne supporte pas la pluie. Dans ce genre de cas, le parfum de ma mère est réconfortant.

La première chose que nous faisons quand nous atteignons ma chambre est de ranger mes affaires dans mon armoire. Mais je dois prendre mes médicaments aussi. Je ne l'ai pas fait ce matin. J'avale ces pilules génériques blanches avec un peu d'eau. Je déteste ces trucs, mais si je veux rester en vie, je dois le faire.

Parfois, je regarde ma mère, et je soupire. Je n'arriverais jamais à reconnaître son visage. Elle est vraiment belle, c'est un fait, mais son visage m'est étranger. Je sais que cette situation ne changera jamais, mais il me reste toujours de l'espoir.

Les cours ne commenceront que demain. J'ai par conséquent une après-midi entièrement libre. Je fais un énorme câlin à ma mère et la remercie pour son aide. Elle part en me promettant de m'appeler quand elle sera à la maison, alors que je lui demande d'embrasser Papa pour moi. Maintenant, je suis seule.

A peine quelques minutes après le départ de ma mère, la pluie redouble en intensité. C'est démoralisant. Dans la cour, quelques étudiants courent pour rejoindre le dortoir. En cet après-midi tristounet, quelque chose me donne le sourire. Je vais enfin revoir Saki.

Saki et moi, nous sommes très amies. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas comment nous sommes devenues amies. J'arrive à la reconnaître uniquement grâce à sa voix. Le troisième étage est plutôt calme aujourd'hui. Les étudiants seront sûrement là dans quelques heures.

Soudain, je me demande si ma mère a pris mon maillot de bain. Un rapide coup d'œil dans mon armoire me fait sourire. Elle est trop mignonne, mon maillot est là. Je n'aime pas vraiment nager, mais l'infirmier m'a dit de le faire. Pour lui, la nage ne peut qu'être bénéfique pour mon cœur. Je lui fais confiance.

Depuis que je suis à Yamaku, il ne m'a jamais menti, et ne m'a jamais rien caché. Si une chose est trop brutale, il trouvera toujours les mots pour me dire la vérité. Je l'apprécie pour ça. De ce fait, je retournerais à la piscine cette semaine. Mes vacances ne furent clairement pas saines, et je ne peux plus vivre comme avant. Mon cœur ne le supporterait pas.

Je me lève et quitte ma chambre. Je n'ai rien de spécial de prévu, je veux juste me réapproprier les lieux. Au rez-de-chaussée, quelques étudiants discutent. Un jour comme un autre. Je n'arrive cependant même pas à me souvenir qui est cette fille avec les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus postée dans un coin. Elle doit être une étudiante de deuxième ou troisième année, mais je ne me souviens plus de son nom.

Une fois de plus, je suis paumée. Tout semble plongé dans un brouillard. Comme si chaque visage était dissimulé sous un voile. Cela m'effraie. J'erre, sans but. Priant pour entendre une voix familière. C'est fati...

« Kaori, enfin tu es là. » Je reconnais cette voix. C'est elle, mon amie. Saki. Je ne peux pas me tromper.

Je me retourne, en souriant. Je ne reconnais évidemment pas le visage de Saki, mais je ne peux pas confondre sa voix. Je ne peux que l'enlacer fortement. C'est elle. Son odeur est particulièrement reconnaissable. Elle m'a tellement manqué.

« J'ai eu peur. Je pensais que tu n'arriverais que demain. Tu m'as manqué, ma puce. » Je suis absolument sincère quand je lui parle comme ça.

« Toi aussi. Il a plu durant le trajet? » En tant que très bonne amie, elle sait que je déteste la pluie. Saki connaît énormément de choses sur mon passé.

Ma cicatrice prouve que j'ai des problèmes cardiaques. Elle le sait et prend soin de moi. Bien que son handicap peut potentiellement la tuer, elle prend soin des autres. Et je fais la même chose pour elle. Elle est extrêmement importante à mes yeux.

« Pas vraiment. Il a commencé à pleuvoir quand nous sommes arrivés. Ça m'a déprimé, et j'ai erré jusqu'ici, espérant voir quelqu'un que je connaissais. Et tu es arrivée. » La voix de Saki est un rayon de soleil qui illumine ma vie.

Elle ne fait rien et arrive à me remonter le moral. J'entends la pluie, mais cela n'a plus d'importance. Mon amie est là, plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance.

« C'est bien qu'il n'ai pas plut. En passant, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de beau pendant les vacances? Moi je suis restée chez mes parents. » Me demande-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Rien de spécial. En fait, j'ai passé mon temps à jouer aux jeux-vidéo ou à jouer de la guitare. Maman m'a acheté une Jaguar flambante neuve le mois dernier. Une Japonaise, pas une de ces guitares Américaines. Elle est géniale. » Lui ai-je répondu.

Je joue de la guitare depuis ma première crise cardiaque. Papa m'a acheté ma première guitare une fois sortie de l'hôpital, pour me rendre heureuse. Je suis Metalleuse depuis mon enfance, grâce à Maman. J'ai beau adorer le Black Metal, je joue principalement du Thrash Metal.

« Cool. Rappelle-moi de venir chez toi un jour. J'aimerais vraiment t'entendre en jouer. » Son sourire est vraiment une petite chose précieuse.

« Évidemment. Ce serait vraiment honteux de ne pas le faire.»

Nous parlions beaucoup de choses insignifiantes. C'est vraiment un plaisir d'être avec elle. Malgré le fait que j'ai beau avoir 18 ans, parfois je ne supporte pas d'être seule. La solitude me terrifie. Je n'ai guère envie de faire une crise cardiaque seule dans mon coin. Avoir des amis est une sorte de protection pour moi. Elle est au courant de ça. Je suis vraiment heureuse d'être son amie.

En sa compagnie, je perds toute notion du temps. Mais avec son aide, celle de mes autres amis et celle de mes parents, je suis sûre que je peux survivre une année supplémentaire. Et je serais heureuse. Plus rien n'a d'importance désormais.


	2. Acte I-I : Le vide blanc

Une semaine entière est passée. Dans la classe 3-3, je ne me souviens d'aucun prénom. Une fille aux cheveux roses parlant fort me perturbe, mais apparemment, elle est toujours comme ça. Peut-être qu'elle compense simplement pour son amie muette.

Ce fut une semaine banale. Pas vraiment pour mon cœur, cela dit. Mon premier entraînement fut très intense. Je ne suis pas vraiment une bonne nageuse, je ne peux pas nager longtemps. Après quelques longueurs, mon cœur bat à tout rompre.

J'étais terrifiée, mais je savais que cela arriverait. A chaque fois que mon cœur ne bat pas comme d'habitude, j'ai peur. Même si je prends mon traitement quotidiennement, la même frayeur me dévore l'esprit.

Cependant, j'adore mon maillot de bain. Je trouve qu'il me va bien. Aussi simple soit-il, je l'adore. Mes précédents maillots étaient coupés n'importe comment. Ils étaient certes de la bonne taille, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec la poitrine.

Il faut que je continue, ce n'est que comme ça que mes progrès vont faire surface. J'ai toujours nagé avant d'aller manger. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'était une habitude. Et à chaque fois que je nage, j'ai faim.

Je demande quelle heure il peut bien être à l'un de mes partenaires. Six heures et demie. Cela fait donc plus d'une heure que je nage.

Je fais une dernière longueur et je vais prendre ma douche. L'eau des douches est chaude, bien plus que celle de la piscine. J'adore l'eau chaude, c'est rassurant. La vapeur m'enveloppe d'une manière agréable. Mais je ne peux pas passer mon temps à prendre une douche. J'ai vraiment la dalle.

Dix minutes plus tard, je suis en chemin pour aller manger. Évidemment, quelques étudiants font la même chose. Avant l'hiver, je fais toujours en sorte de manger avant le crépuscule. C'est une habitude rassurante que j'ai depuis mes 10 ans.

En faisant la queue, je me demande ce que je pourrais bien manger. Toutefois, quelqu'un me pousse un peu.

Cela aurait pu être insignifiant, mais cette même personne passe ses bras autour de mon cou. Il n'y a que quelques personnes qui me font la même chose. Et comme je suis à l'école, il n'y a que Saki pour faire ça.

Son odeur l'a trahit. J'aime ses câlins, ils sont vraiment agréables. Comme je suis assez grande, elle doit être actuellement sur la pointe des pieds.

« Tu as besoin de quelqu'un avec qui manger? » Me demande-t-elle.

« Bien évidemment. Tu es toujours la bienvenue. »

Il doit y avoir cinq ou six personnes devant nous. J'ai encore le temps de choisir ce que je veux manger. Ce soir, je ne mangerais pas de viande, le poisson reste une bonne alternative. Avec un peu de légumes frits, ça sera parfait.

C'est enfin mon tour, et je prends mon plat. Saki prend quelques légumes avec de la viande, un plat tout à fait ordinaire.

Elle cherche deux places libres, et nous nous asseyons. J'ai quelques petites choses à lui dire, donc c'est le moment opportun. Je prends une bouchée du poisson. Il n'est pas mauvais, savoureux et juteux. J'ai toujours eu une certaine préférence pour le poisson.

Mais je soupire. Maman m'a annoncé de mauvaises nouvelles.

« Tu sais que mon père fume beaucoup, n'est-ce pas? Maman m'a dit que ça a empiré ces derniers temps.»

« Il sait que tu détestes ça, non? Pourquoi il continue dans ce cas? » Me demande-t-elle, quelque peu inquiète.

« Il semble que c'est son boulot qui le fatigue beaucoup trop. Quand il est fatigué, il fume beaucoup pour rester éveillé. Il sait que je déteste ça, donc à chaque fois que je suis à la maison, il va dehors. » Je soupire encore une fois.

Elle a l'air troublée. Mon père travaille toujours dur pour nous. Je l'admire pour cela, mais il ne prend jamais soin de lui. Sa famille est sa priorité numéro un. Parfois, j'essaie de le convaincre de prendre du temps pour lui. Et, bien évidemment, à chaque fois, je parle à un mur.

« Il travaille toujours tard? »

« Ouais. Tu sais ce que c'est. Un employé de bureau typique qui ramène du travail chez lui. » J'ai peur pour lui, vraiment peur.

« Ça va aller, Kaori. Il sait que tu as peur pour lui, et il va changer. Je suis sûre qu'il va le faire. » Saki est toujours très confiante dans ce genre de cas.

Nous passons le reste du repas silencieuses. En fait, cet endroit n'est pas vraiment bruyant. Le midi, il y a quelques fois du remue-ménage, mais pas pendant le dîner. La fatigue est vicieuse.

Quelqu'un apparaît ensuite dans mon champ de vision. Une fille avec le bras enveloppé dans un bandage. Elle doit être une de mes camarades de classe, mais je ne sais pas qui elle est. Elle est avec une fille aux cheveux bleus vraiment flashy. Cette pauvre fille a l'air très fatiguée.

Quand nous avons fini, nous nettoyons notre table et nous partons. A l'extérieur, le temps est agréable. Ni trop chaud ni trop froid. Je m'allonge dans l'herbe. Elle est un peu humide, mais ça reste plaisant.

J'ai l'impression d'être une enfant. Quand j'étais petite, j'adorais m'allonger dans l'herbe avec ma mère.

Le corps est enveloppé de sensations. De l'humidité, de la fraîcheur, on perd toute notion du temps, et l'esprit est aspiré dans un vide blanc.

En plein milieu de la nuit, avec ma mère, quand tout était calme, les battements de mon cœur étaient la seule chose que je pouvais entendre. Une chose si simple, mais pourtant incroyablement relaxante. Juste moi, et ma mère. Rien d'autre.

« Tu vois ces étoiles? Quand j'étais petite, je pensais que je pouvais être capable de les toucher. J'étais fascinée, autant qu'une gosse pouvait l'être. Parfois, je me demande si les étoiles sont des âmes. C'est puéril, n'est-ce pas? » Je ricane.

« Nous sommes tous des enfants au fond de nous-même. N'aie pas honte de penser comme tu le fais. » Elle sourit, les yeux clos.

Le vent souffle doucement, paisiblement. Mes cheveux ondulent alors que je suis sur le point de m'endormir. Je suis fatiguée. Tout est silencieux. Pas de bruit, pas de klaxon, pas de travaux, juste moi, Saki, et notre ami le vent.

Mon esprit rejoint le vide blanc. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Nous devons aller au lit.

Ce soir, je dormirais bien. Mon esprit est en paix, et nager m'a épuisé. Je lui souhaite une bonne nuit, et je rejoins ma chambre. Mon pyjama n'attend plus que moi.

C'est un vêtement on ne peut plus banal. Un simple jogging noir avec un débardeur blanc. Les choses les plus simples sont toujours les meilleures. Je l'enfile, et je me mets au lit.

Avant que je ne m'endorme, quelque chose me traverse l'esprit. C'est au sujet de ma technique de natation. Je dois réduire ma vitesse, et nager lentement, tout en améliorant mon endurance. Avec cet état d'esprit, tout ira pour le mieux.

Enfin, je plonge dans les bras de Morphée. Ce fut une bonne semaine. Un démarrage un peu dur, mais un très bon final.


	3. Acte I-II : Mots flottants

Dimanche. Un jour merveilleux. Durant la semaine, je fais en sorte de nager avant le dîner. Mais le dimanche, je nage toujours le matin, ça m'aide à me réveiller. Chaque dimanche, je me lève à sept heures et quart. Mon estomac crie famine, et je vais prendre un bon petit-déjeuner. Tous les matins, je mange la même chose. Du riz avec des légumes, et un œuf dur. Rien de bien folichon, mais c'est nourrissant. Je n'ai jamais été originale en termes de nourriture.

A l'extérieur, il n'y a presque personne. La majorité des étudiants doivent encore dormir. Il faut dire que je ne dors pas beaucoup. Parfois, je dors seulement quatre heures. Bien évidemment, en début d'après-midi, je suis forcément fatiguée, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement.

Mon maillot de bain est dans mon sac, tout comme ma serviette. J'ai plein de temps devant moi, cela ne sert à rien de courir. En chemin, j'en arrive à me demander si je serais une grande nageuse un jour.

Le bâtiment comprenant la piscine ressemble à tous les autres. Tout ici semble si banal. Sauf le portail, qui est bien trop pompeux.

Quand j'atteins le bassin, je suis surprise. Il n'y a absolument aucun bruit. Il y a seulement trois personnes qui nagent en silence. Le dimanche est une de mes journées préférées pour des raisons comme celle-ci.

Dans les vestiaires, j'enfile mon maillot de bain, et je me dirige vers le bassin. Sur le plongeoir, je fixe la surface. Elle est aussi lisse qu'un miroir. Je prends une profonde inspiration, et je plonge. Sous l'eau, je prends soin de ne jamais ouvrir les yeux. L'eau d'une piscine est toujours saturée en chlore.

Comme d'habitude, je nage en crawl. C'est la seule et unique nage que je maîtrise. Comme échauffement, je fais quelques longueurs. C'est primordial de s'échauffer. Sans un bon échauffement, le risque de se blesser est énorme. Je prends tout mon temps, je n'ai pas envie de me faire mal.

Je fais toujours deux ou trois longueurs d'échauffement, cela suffit amplement. Par moments, je salue ou dis quelques mots à mes partenaires de natation. Ceci dit, quand je suis dans l'eau, je me préoccupe uniquement de mon entraînement. Le reste n'a pas la moindre importance à mes yeux.

Mais je dois l'admettre, nager n'est pas mon passe-temps préféré, loin de là. Cependant, l'infirmier m'a dit de nager, pour le bien de mon cœur. Il sait ce qui est bénéfique pour moi. Si j'abandonne, si je ne prends pas mon traitement correctement, je serais de retour à la case départ. Lors de mon séjour à l'hôpital, tout était différent. Je ne pouvais marcher plus de quelques mètres sans assistance.

Mon cœur était dans un état lamentable, mais heureusement, tout était fait pour que je supporte les conséquences de la chirurgie et du traitement. Je ne pourrais jamais assez les remercier pour ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi. Mais la nuit, la douleur dans ma poitrine était telle que je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre qu'éclater en sanglots. Je n'ai pas envie de revivre ça. Donc, je dois nager.

La natation est comme une porte de sortie. Je sais que je vais devoir vivre le reste de ma vie avec cette pathologie, mais je dois rester en forme. Chaque jour, j'essaie de nager entre une demi-heure et une heure. Cela renforce mon cœur et me permet de gagner un peu en muscles. Un sport parfait, en quelque sorte.

C'est après que mon vrai entraînement commence. Je ne nage pas très vite, mais j'essaie de m'améliorer sur ce point. La persévérance est la clé de la réussite. Si j'abandonne, cela n'ira jamais mieux.

Je commence donc mes longueurs, et j'accélère à partir de la troisième. Je me concentre uniquement sur le fait de nager, et je dois garder cet état d'esprit. Une demi-heure de natation suffit amplement. Cela ne me fatigue pas trop. Je prends ensuite rapidement une douche bien chaude. On ne peut pas simplement se rhabiller après avoir nagé. Le chlore est une saloperie pour la peau.

Je me demande bien ce que je vais pouvoir faire avant le repas puisque je n'ai absolument rien de prévu pour aujourd'hui. Soudainement, je me rappelle que j'ai fini le seul livre que j'ai emprunté à la bibliothèque. J'ai une grosse collection de livres à la maison, mais dans la précipitation de la rentrée, j'ai oublié d'en prendre quelques uns.

C'est donc l'heure d'aller à la bibliothèque. Elle se trouve au deuxième étage du bâtiment principal. J'en suis une habituée, je ne peux pas passer deux semaines sans lire un livre. Quand j'atteins ma destination, je me demande quel type de livre je pourrais bien emprunter. J'ouvre la porte, et je pénètre dans la bibliothèque. Ce lieu est toujours silencieux, c'est vraiment agréable.

La bibliothécaire travaille derrière son bureau. Il me semble que c'est la bibliothécaire, qui d'autre cela peut-il être? Une personne qui travaille dans une bibliothèque et qui se charge du prêt de livres est forcément une bibliothécaire.

Je fais seulement quelques pas avant d'entendre une petite salutation. La voix est beaucoup trop basse pour que je puisse la reconnaître. Je réponds simplement poliment, et je me dirige vers la première étagère. Je cherche pendant quelques minutes, mais je ne trouve rien qui puisse être à mon goût. Parfois, je peux vraiment être difficile en matière littéraire.

« Tu cherches quelque chose en particulier, chaton? » Il y a seulement trois personnes qui m'appellent comme ça. Ma mère, mon père, et... Yuuko.

Elle est au courant de ma pathologie et m'a toujours appelé comme ça pour que je puisse la reconnaître du premier coup. C'est vraiment très gentil de sa part.

« Oh, salut Yuuko. Désolée, je n'ai pas reconnu ta voix au début. Lui dis-je en lui souriant.

Elle prend soin de nous, à sa manière.

« Oh, oui, tu as des bouquins sur la mythologie Japonaise? J'adore ce genre de livres. » Elle n'a pas l'air de savoir si de tels livres sont encore disponibles ou non. Elle cherche sur son ordinateur, et me sourit.

« Oui, il y en a. Ils sont sur la troisième étagère à droite, en face de toi. » Me répond-elle avec sa douce voix.

« Merci Yuuko. T'es adorable. » Je me dirige donc vers cette fameuse étagère.

Plusieurs idées arrivent en masse dans mon esprit. J'ai une vague idée de ce que je cherche, mais rien de bien spécifique. Je cherche par conséquent un livre avec un bon titre. Soudainement, j'entends une voix près de moi. J'étais tellement obsédée par ma quête du livre parfait que je ne remarquais même pas que quelqu'un se tenait juste à côté de moi.

« Saurais-tu où se trouve ce livre? »

Je lève la tête, et je tombe nez à nez avec une belle étudiante blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle doit forcément être d'origine étrangère. Les Japonaises avec les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus ne courent pas les rues.

Elle tient dans sa main un simple petit papier, où un titre est griffonné. Intéressant, elle cherche également un livre sur la mythologie Japonaise. Je jette un coup d'œil sur l'étagère et trouve directement son livre. Il est tout au-dessus, avec quelques autres bouquins sur le même sujet. Je le lui prends, car je suis plus grande qu'elle.

La couverture est pleine de points en relief en dessous du titre. Ce doit être du Braille. Pourquoi diable un livre serait couvert de points, si ce n'était pas du Braille?

« Tiens. Tu aimes aussi la mythologie Japonaise? »

« Merci beaucoup. J'essaie de me diversifier dans mes lectures, mais je dois avouer que c'est un sujet très intéressant, en effet. » Me répond-elle en me souriant.

Elle doit être aveugle. Ses yeux, tout comme le livre, parlent pour elle. Mais je ne vais pas commencer à en parler. Nous avons tous nos propres problèmes, et certains étudiants n'aiment tout simplement pas en parler.

« Oh, navrée, je ne me suis pas présentée. Lilly, Lilly Satou. » Sa voix est on ne peut plus agréable et calme.

« Kaori, Kaori Yamamoto. Ravie de te rencontrer. »

Je suis honnête, c'est toujours un véritable plaisir pour moi de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Même si je dois, en contrepartie, trouver à chaque fois un nouveau stratagème pour me rappeler de cette personne.

J'essaie de noter sa description physique dans un coin de ma tête. Une fille, blonde, aux yeux bleus, et à la voix agréable. Elle a même un nœud dans ses cheveux. Je dois retenir cette description, autant que possible. Je sais pertinemment que je n'arriverais jamais à reconnaître son visage, mais je peux me rappeler de certains détails si je les répète régulièrement.

« Merci encore pour le livre, Kaori, j'apprécie. » Elle sourit, encore et toujours. Son sourire est vraiment adorable.

« Pas de soucis. Ça me fait plaisir. » Lui répondis-je.

Nous retournons au bureau de Yuuko pour enregistrer notre prêt. Puis, elle quitte la bibliothèque en premier.

Je reste quelques instants pour parler de choses triviales avec Yuuko, comme à mon habitude, avant de quitter les lieux à mon tour. Je vais passer le reste de la journée à lire ce livre.

En fin de compte, ce fut une bonne matinée, et un bon début d'après-midi. Un bon entraînement, et une belle rencontre avec une fille adorable. Vraiment, ce ne fut pas mal. J'adore passer des journées de la sorte. J'ai besoin de plus de moments comme ceux-là.


	4. Acte I-III : Jouer dans les flaques

Ce matin, nous avons un cours de sciences, et je dois dire que ce n'est pas la matière que je préfère, mais par moments, certains cours sont très intéressants. Surtout quand cela traite du corps humain. Quand le professeur traite le sujet du cœur, je prête une très grande attention à ce qu'il dit.

Je suis en avance, comme d'habitude. Je déteste être en retard, donc j'essaie de venir entre dix et quinze minutes en avance avant le début des cours. Le professeur arrive enfin, après quelques minutes. Il semble bien plus fatigué que la plupart d'entre nous. Toutefois, le cours débute rapidement, et il semblerait qu'il va nous parler des plantes, aujourd'hui. Je ne porte pas un grand intérêt à ces dernières, mais ce n'est pas grave.

Je prends tout de même quelques notes dans mon cahier. Quand il dessine une plante au tableau, j'essaie de faire de même, mais le résultat est plus que médiocre. Je ne serais jamais une bonne dessinatrice. Quand je commence à m'ennuyer en cours, je dessine. Cela m'aide à m'occuper quand je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Mais je ne sais pas faire quelque chose de correct crayon en main. Mais au moins, cela m'aide à me concentrer, et comme ça, j'arrive à suivre le cours.

Dehors, il commence à pleuvoir, alors que j'avais prévu d'aller en ville avec Saki. S'il continue à pleuvoir, notre après-midi tombe à l'eau. Cependant, passer du temps avec ma meilleure amie est toujours une chose positive. Le temps passe, et ce cours cesse enfin.

Le professeur de sciences laisse la place au professeur d'Anglais. Du moins, ce doit être notre professeur d'Anglais, puisqu'elle s'exprime en Anglais. J'adore cette langue, car elle me permet de comprendre quelques uns de mes films préférés sans devoir mettre les sous-titres. Mais mon niveau en oral est minable, alors que j'arrive parfaitement à comprendre l'Anglais quand je le lis, mais mon accent est horrible.

Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier du vocabulaire. Super, comme ça je n'ai pas besoin de parler, c'est une très bonne chose. J'écris chaque nouveau mot avec sa traduction en Japonais juste à côté. J'en connais quelques uns, mais je les écris quand même. La liste contient approximativement 25 mots, c'est vraiment pas grand-chose.

Quand le professeur nous demande de travailler en groupe, tout le monde bouge pour constituer des groupes. Même ma voisine. Je regarde tout autour de moi, et je remarque qu'une fille est encore seule. Une fille avec des cheveux violet foncé, et malheureusement des brûlures sur le côté droit de son corps. Elle sera ma partenaire du jour car nous devons travailler en groupe.

Je me dirige vers son bureau, lentement. Son attitude parle pour elle, elle est très timide. Je vais devoir être très gentille avec elle. Elle tremble dès qu'elle me voit arriver. Bon, Kaori, va falloir que tu la prennes avec des pincettes.

« Salut, je crois qu'on va devoir travailler ensemble. » Lui dis-je, avec le ton le plus amical possible.

« On doit... on doit vraiment? » Elle a l'air complètement perdue.

Je vais devoir prendre mon temps avec elle. J'ai l'impression que le moindre mot peut avoir de graves répercussions avec elle. Ce boulot est simple, mais le fait de travailler avec cette dernière l'est beaucoup moins. Les deux premières questions sont les plus simples, et y répondre ne prendrait que deux ou trois minutes. Je commence donc à travailler, et elle prend exemple sur moi. J'essaie d'être la plus calme possible pour tenter de l'apaiser. Mais quand elle arrive à la quatrième question, elle me pose une question.

« Comment... Est-ce que tu écris ça... En Anglais? »

Elle ne connait pas la traduction Anglaise du mot « Hanabi ». Je ne peux pas la juger, il y a beaucoup de personnes qui ont du mal à apprendre les langues étrangères.

« Des feux d'artifices. Ce sont des feux d'artifices. » Lui répondis-je.

Je lui écris la traduction en Anglais, et elle la note dans un petit calepin, en souriant. Après cela, elle rebascule dans le silence le plus total. Mais nous continuons notre travail. Et nous arrivons à finir à l'heure. Cependant, juste après la fin du cours, elle disparaît, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

Saki doit m'attendre dans le hall, comme à son habitude. La plupart des étudiants se dirigent vers la cafétéria, mais aujourd'hui, je ne suivrais pas le troupeau. Toutefois, il n'y a personne dans le hall. Il semblerait donc que je sois seule, mais ce n'est pas un problème, je peux être très patiente. Soudainement, quelqu'un me pince les côtes, doucement, mais suffisamment pour me surprendre. Quand j'essaie de savoir qui a fait ça, le coupable me prend dans ses bras. Cela ne peut être que Saki, il n'y a qu'elle dans mon entourage qui puisse être aussi espiègle par moments.

« T'es prête pour une merveilleuse après-midi? » Me demande-t-elle. Elle doit sûrement blaguer, étant donné qu'il pleut des rabasses dehors.

« Évidemment. Tu seras mon parapluie, n'est-ce pas? » Elle sait que je plaisante. Par moments, elle me charrie à propos de ma taille, donc je ne fais que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Dehors, nous marchons aussi vite que nous le pouvons, pour ne pas être trempées. Mais si nous voulons aller au Shanghai, il va falloir marcher pendant un bout de temps.

...

Après un long moment, nous arrivons finalement au restaurant. Nous sommes trempées comme des soupes, et surtout, on a faim. Saki trouve une table libre, et nous prenons place à cette dernière. Je sais déjà ce que je veux manger, une soupe miso avec des nouilles, et Saki choisit également ce qu'elle veut manger. Puis, elle prend la commande pour nous deux. Quelques minutes plus tard, notre déjeuner est prêt. Je reconnais Yuuko grâce à sa voix, et évidemment, je la remercie pour nous servir aussi rapidement.

Quand je mange des ramen, je mange très vite, comme si j'avais peur que tout ceci disparaisse mystérieusement. Parfois, j'essaie de manger plus lentement, mais je n'y arrive pas. Ceci dit, ce plat est délicieux, si j'aime ce que je mange, je mange très rapidement, c'est une mauvaise habitude que j'ai gardé.

Mais soudainement, une question me vient à l'esprit.

« Dis, Saki, j'ai bossé avec une fille ce matin. Une fille timide, avec des brûlures sur le côté droit de son corps. Ceci dit, elle était mignonne. Tu ne saurais pas qui c'est, par hasard? »

Elle réfléchit un court instant, avant de me donner la réponse.

« Oh, tu dois parler d'Hanako. Ouais, elle est extrêmement timide, il faut vraiment être délicat avec elle.. » Me répond-elle.

« Est-ce qu'elle a des amies? » Cette question me paraît tout de même la plus appropriée.

« Lilly est sa meilleure amie. Elle l'aide énormément. » J'essaie de me souvenir qui porte ce prénom, mais rien ne me vient en tête. Saki s'en rend compte, et m'envoie sur la bonne piste.

« C'est une grande et belle fille, aveugle et avec des cheveux blonds. » Me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Putain, c'est vrai. J'ai essayé de me souvenir de son prénom, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques jours, elle était vraiment gentille. » Elle se met à glousser en m'entendant parler. Saki sait parfaitement que je ne suis pas innocente quand je parle de la sorte.

Je termine mon assiette rapidement. Cet endroit est l'un de mes restaurants favoris. Je n'ai jamais été déçu de la nourriture ici, contrairement à l'école. Saki mange de toute manière plus lentement que moi, mais ce n'est pas grave, je suis toujours patiente avec elle. Quand Yuuko nous demande si nous voulons un dessert, nous déclinons son offre, avant de partir après avoir payé la note et l'avoir salué au passage.

Heureusement, il ne pleut plus, c'est déjà ça. Il ne fait pas vraiment beau, mais au moins, nous allons rester sèches. Il y a des flaques partout, et cela me fait sourire. Je me rappelle de beaucoup de choses grâce à ces flaques.

« Tu vois cette grosse flaque? J'avais l'habitude de sauter dans ce genre de flaques avec mon père quand j'étais petite. Maman détestait ça, mais c'était très drôle. Quand j'étais môme, il passait beaucoup de temps avec moi, on jouait toujours aussi simplement. Mais maintenant... »

« Il n'a plus le temps de le faire, n'est-ce pas? » Me répond Saki, intéressée par ce genre d'explications sur mon passé.

« Plus maintenant. Mais... Je dois dire que ça me manque. » Elle me donne une petite tape d'empathie sur le bras, et nous continuons à marcher. Mais soudainement, une idée me vient en tête. Je la prend par le bras, sans rien lui dire, et je l'emmène dans une petite bijouterie. J'ai envie de lui acheter quelque chose, et quelque chose pour moi aussi.

En quelques minutes, je repère ce dont j'ai envie. Ce sont deux petits colliers. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais c'est vraiment adorable, il y a une moitié de cœur sur chacun d'eux. Je les achètent sans même me poser de questions. Je sais d'avance que cela rendrait Saki heureuse, et, effectivement, quand elle voit ce que je viens d'acheter, elle est plus qu'heureuse. Puisqu'elle me prend dans ses bras comme jamais elle ne l'a fait auparavant, ce qui sous-entend que ça compte beaucoup à ses yeux.

Comme elle est ma meilleure amie, rien n'est trop beau pour la rendre heureuse. Ceci dit, cela lui va très bien. Et elle veut aller dans la petite librairie à côté de la bijouterie. On dirait qu'elle a repéré un livre il y a de cela quelques jours, pourquoi pas?

A l'intérieur, il y a énormément de livres, bien plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. La boutique semble petite de l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur, elle est immense. Saki me quitte un instant, pour aller chercher le livre en question. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'elle fait, mais elle veut être seule pour le faire. En à peine quelques minutes, je trouve un nombre assez important de livres très intéressants.

Toutefois, alors que je lis un résumé, elle me pince les côtes, de manière totalement innocente. Nous quittons donc la boutique, et une fois dehors, elle m'offre un gros livre.

« Je sais que tu adores ce genre de bouquins, donc j'étais obligée de te l'acheter. » Me dis Saki, avec un grand sourire.

C'est un livre qui traite de la mythologie Japonaise. Et un très gros d'ailleurs. En plus, il vient d'un auteur que j'admire beaucoup, donc c'est un merveilleux cadeau à mes yeux.

« Merci... Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi, tu sais. » Lui dis-je, en l'enlaçant fortement.

Durant le trajet du retour, nous ne disons pas un mot. Parfois, il est tout bonnement inutile de parler, puisque nous pouvons parfois communiquer et nous comprendre sans rien dire. Saki sait que je l'aime énormément, et je sais qu'elle m'aime tout autant. Elle sera toujours là pour moi, comme je serais toujours là pour elle. C'est avant tout le rôle d'un meilleur ami. J'étais vraiment chanceuse de la rencontrer.

Une fois devant le dortoir, nous nous séparons, mais pas pour longtemps. De toute façon, nous ne nous séparons jamais longtemps.


	5. Acte I-IV : Un certain point de vue

4 heures du matin. Ça fait au moins une heure que je me retourne dans mon lit, puisque dès que j'entends un orage, je n'arrive plus à dormir. J'ai une peur bleue de l'orage, même si c'est assez difficile à assumer à mon âge.

Ce soir, ce n'est qu'un petit orage, sans plus, mais j'en ai quand même peur. Cette peur n'est pourtant absolument pas rationnelle, j'en ai bien conscience. Mais quand un orage éclate, je ne peux plus mettre le moindre pied dehors.

Et ce putain de tonnerre fait un bruit assourdissant. Bon dieu, l'orage est vraiment proche, beaucoup trop proche à mon goût, malheureusement. Mais je suis seule, et je dois me démerder pour affronter ma peur seule. Prendre mon téléphone et déranger ma mère pour ça? Hors de question. De toute façon, vu l'heure, elle est en train de dormir, et je dois la laisser tranquille.

Heureusement, demain, je n'ai cours que le matin. Toutefois, je dois envisager d'acheter de quoi manger, puisque je manque de friandises pour le goûter. J'irais en ville cette après-midi, après les cours.

Comme je n'arrive pas à dormir, il ne me reste qu'une seule chose à faire, lire. Je prends mon livre sur la mythologie Japonaise, posé sur la table de chevet, et je reprends ma lecture au troisième chapitre, ce dernier traite des Yokai. J'ai beau lire de plus en plus de livres à ce sujet, je n'en suis pas lassée. Dès que je lis, je perds toute notion du temps. Maman m'a toujours dit que c'était très bon signe, cela signifie tout bonnement que le sujet est passionnant.

Alors que je lis, l'orage cesse enfin. Je regarde mon réveil. Il est cinq heures et demi du matin, j'ai à peine dormi deux heures cette nuit. Tant pis, je n'irais pas nager aujourd'hui. L'infirmier va me tuer, mais je ne nage jamais quand je suis fatiguée, pour ma propre sécurité.

J'avale mes pilules avec une gorgée d'eau. Je déteste devoir compter sur ces dernières, mais elles m'aident à rester en vie. Grâce à ces petites choses, mon cœur ne fait pas des siennes.

Un chapitre plus tard, il est sept heures du matin. Je me lève, et j'enfile machinalement mes fringues. Il pleut toujours, mais fort heureusement, l'orage est passé. Je m'étire, ce qui fait craquer ma colonne vertébrale.

Il fait froid dehors, mais ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon, j'ai la dalle, et un bon petit-déjeuner devrait m'aider à rester éveillée. Quelques gouttes de pluie froide glissent le long de mon dos, c'est une sensation étrange et fortement désagréable que je n'ai jamais pu supporter.

Dans le réfectoire, quelques étudiants discutent tout en mangeant. Quand c'est enfin mon tour, je prends du riz, des légumes, et un œuf dur. Je prends exactement la même chose tous les matins, je ne peux pas changer mes habitudes, et à vrai dire, je n'en ai pas envie.

Ce matin, je suis toute seule, mais ce n'est pas un problème. Par moments, cela fait du bien de se retrouver tout seul, cela permet de se recentrer sur soi. Bien évidemment, il ne faut pas que cela devienne récurrent. Je m'assois et je commence à manger.

...

Quelques minutes avant le premier cours de la matinée, je me tape la tête contre le bureau, ce qui me réveille en sursaut. La journée risque d'être très longue, à ce rythme. Ma voisine me donne un coup de coude pour me signifier que le professeur est là. Je prends mon cahier et je prends des notes, à contrecœur.

Mais par moments, je somnole, je dois bien l'admettre. Ce cours est pourtant intéressant, mais je ne peux pas lutter contre la fatigue. J'essaie de faire de mon mieux, mais il n'y a rien à faire. Et je n'ai aucune excuse, je n'avais qu'à dormir cette nuit. Néanmoins, je suis phobique de l'orage. Et on ne peut clairement pas lutter contre une phobie, je vais devoir faire avec la fatigue.

Tous les cours de la matinée suivent la même logique. Je prends deux trois notes, et j'essaie de ne pas m'endormir sur mon bureau. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler une matinée productive. Je ne suis pas une feignasse, mais quand je suis fatiguée, je suis fatiguée, point barre. De toute façon, je passerais une meilleure journée demain, j'en suis persuadée.

Quand tous les autres étudiants se ruent en groupe vers le réfectoire, je me dirige vers le dortoir des filles. Il faut que je prenne mon portefeuille et mon sac. Et lorsque j'arrive au dortoir pour prendre mes affaires, la pluie s'arrête enfin, dévoilant un grand ciel bleu.

Il y a une supérette à proximité de l'école, je n'aurais juste qu'à marcher cinq, dix minutes, et j'y serais. En chemin, une bise agréable se lève. Par moments, je trouve ça apaisant, mais par moments seulement, le vent n'a jamais été quelque chose que j'aime vraiment.

Je suis partie seule, et je ne croise personne en chemin. Les oiseaux chantent, le vent souffle, quelle plaisante après-midi. J'adore cet endroit, cependant, ça m'a pris deux ans avant de me sentir bien dans cette école.

Mais maintenant, je m'y sens chez moi. Le personnel et plusieurs élèves m'ont aidé pour que je me sente mieux. Je ne les remercieraient jamais assez pour ça, même si parfois, j'ai toujours envie de retrouver ma famille. Heureusement, maintenant, je ne suis plus triste de rester seule ici.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'arrive à destination. Je n'ai jamais marché très vite, mais j'ai tout de même un bon rythme. En entrant, je réfléchis à ce que je pourrais bien acheter. Tout d'abord, il me faut des gâteaux au chocolat. Ce n'est clairement pas bon pour mon cœur, j'en suis consciente, mais quelques uns ne me feraient pas de mal.

Aussi, deux grands paquets de gâteaux à la fraise me font de l'œil. Il n'y a rien que j'aime plus que la fraise, à part la cerise. Je prends également quelques biscuits secs, et j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

« Ils ont baissé les prix... » Murmurais-je tout en calculant le coût global de mes achats.

Je fais un détour, juste pour jeter un œil sur les nouveautés en rayons. Soudainement, quelqu'un me demande si je peux donner un coup de main.

« Bien évidemment. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut? »

La jeune femme blonde en face de moi a besoin d'une variété particulière de ramen, sûrement pour une soupe. Je la guide lentement à travers les rayons, tout simplement car elle est aveugle, sa canne blanche parle pour elle.

Il ne me prend que quelques secondes pour trouver ce dont elle a besoin. Et je place donc ses ramen dans son panier. Je dois bien l'admettre, son sourire radieux est particulièrement séduisant.

« Merci... Kaori? »

Si elle connaît mon nom, c'est que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés. Et comme elle est aveugle, elle doit probablement être scolarisée à Yamaku, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de son visage. Putain de maladie à la con. Je ressens toujours de la honte quand je n'arrive pas à reconnaître quelqu'un, c'est une sensation que je déteste, par-dessus tout.

« Oui, mais.… Désolé, mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de ton nom... » Je parle à voix basse, me sentant particulièrement gênée et honteuse.

Elle rit doucement. D'un rire amical.

« Lilly, Lilly Satou. Tu n'arrives pas à te souvenir du visage des gens, n'est-ce pas? » Me dit-elle, avec un sourire, censé me remonter le moral.

« ... C'est exact... Je suis navrée... » Je déteste ces putains de situations.

« Ce n'est pas grave, voyons. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. Et surtout, tu ne dois pas te blâmer pour ton handicap. »

Elle est vraiment très gentille avec moi. Intérieurement, je la remercie pour ça. Rien qu'avec ses mots, elle a réussi à m'apaiser. D'autres personnes l'auraient particulièrement mal pris, mais pas elle, heureusement d'ailleurs.

Enfin, nous nous dirigeons vers la caisse. Et pour le coup, j'avais raison, mes courses ne vont pas me coûter très cher, à peu près 1000 yens, c'est à dire trois fois rien. Une fois dehors, Lilly m'annonce qu'elle veut m'accompagner sur le chemin du retour.

En chemin, je me demande sincèrement pourquoi elle agit de la sorte avec moi. Elle doit bien avoir ses propres raisons, mais ce n'est pas très important.

« Je me demande.… Tu dois être à moitié Japonaise, n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire, t'es franchement grande pour une Japonaise, tout comme moi. » Lui demandais-je.

Je sais pertinemment que je suis vraiment grande pour une Japonaise. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis aussi grande. Toute ma famille est Japonaise depuis bien longtemps, je ne saurais clairement pas expliquer pourquoi je suis la plus grande de la famille.

« En fait, je suis à moitié Écossaise du côté de ma mère, et à moitié Japonaise. Ça doit expliquer pourquoi je suis aussi grande, j'imagine. » Me dit Lilly, en riant doucement.

Et à vrai dire, c'est une explication plutôt recevable. J'ai toujours entendu dire que les Européens étaient bien plus grands que les Asiatiques, mais je n'avais jamais pu le vérifier, jusqu'à maintenant. J'aimerais tellement voyager en Europe un de ces jours, tout particulièrement en Grèce, car j'adore la mythologie Grecque.

« Je n'ai encore jamais été en Europe. Est-ce que l'Écosse est un beau pays? On m'en as toujours dit du bien. »

Elle reste silencieuse quelques instants, cherchant une réponse à me donner. Mais je n'arrive pas à déceler la moindre parcelle d'émotion sur son visage à cet instant précis. C'est très bizarre.

« D'un certain point de vue, oui, c'est le cas. Ma sœur me dit toujours que l'Écosse est un pays magnifique. Mais il y a certaines choses que je n'aime pas du tout, là-bas. »

Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'expliquer sur ce point précis. Et je peux le comprendre, il y a des choses que je déteste devoir expliquer aux autres. Au fond de moi, je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû lui poser cette question. Et je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir si elle m'en veut pour ça. J'espère sincèrement que ce n'est pas le cas. J'étais simplement curieuse, voilà tout.

Toutefois, quelques secondes plus tard, un sourire se dessine à nouveau sur ses lèvres. C'est étrange et rassurant à la fois. Et ainsi, nous nous mettons à parler de tout et de rien. Sa réaction sous-entend qu'elle ne m'en veut pas.

Ce genre de conversation est plutôt plaisant. Bien évidemment, c'est important de parler de choses importantes, mais parfois, parler de choses plus légères peut être bénéfique. Sa voix est extrêmement douce, ce qui est plus qu'agréable. Par moments, elle s'exprime avec un langage très policé, et je peux même discerner un ton maternel dans sa voix.

Accessoirement, je dois adapter mon rythme au sien, mais ce n'est pas bien grave, je déteste marcher vite de toute manière, surtout lorsque je parle avec quelqu'un. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, nous sommes de retour à l'école, et honnêtement, j'ai passé un bon moment avec elle.

« Merci, Lilly, c'était vraiment sympa de discuter avec toi. » Lui dis-je, avec toute l'honnêteté dont je peux faire preuve.

« Mais de rien. Nous pouvons remettre ça quand tu veux. »

Nous nous séparons peu de temps après, et je me dirige vers ma chambre. C'était vraiment une très belle après-midi. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je me sens chez moi ici, on tombe toujours sur des personnes tout à fait charmantes.

La première chose que je fais en arrivant dans ma chambre est de ranger mes achats dans mon armoire. Avec quatre ou cinq paquets de biscuits, j'ai de quoi tenir pendant un mois, vu que je n'en mange jamais beaucoup.

Et je passe le reste de la journée à lire, sur mon lit. Quand je ne sais pas quoi faire, je lis un livre. C'est toujours un très bon moyen de passer le temps.

Je devrais m'acheter une petite guitare acoustique, un de ces jours, certains modèles sont relativement abordables de nos jours. Je ne peux décemment pas demander à ma mère de me ramener ma guitare électrique et mon ampli, il est beaucoup trop lourd pour elle.

Mon livre sur la mythologie Japonaise n'attend que moi, et je me plonge dans une lecture toujours aussi passionnante.


	6. Acte I-V: Cordes en acier

Cette nuit, j'ai dormi quelques heures de plus que ce dont j'ai l'habitude. Cela arrive, de temps en temps, surtout quand je suis fatiguée comme c'était le cas aujourd'hui. Et pour le coup, j'en avais bien besoin.

Le dimanche, je nage bien plus longtemps que les autres jours, car j'ai davantage de temps pour ça. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai appris quelque chose d'intéressant, une de mes camarades m'a prévenu qu'un petit tournoi se préparait. J'ai par conséquent un mois entier pour me préparer et m'entraîner.

Dans cette école, les tournois de natation sont bien moins importants que les tournois d'athlétisme, malheureusement. Mais ce n'est pas le cas pour moi, même quand je n'y participe pas, je fais toujours en sorte d'être présente pour encourager mes camarades. Toutefois, durant les tournois d'athlétisme, il y a toujours une lutte interne entre deux filles de même année. La plus petite a des prothèses à la place des jambes, tandis qu'il manque une main à la plus grande. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'encourage toujours davantage la plus grande, alors que je ne me rappelle jamais de son prénom.

Une fois sur le plongeoir, je prends une grande inspiration avant de plonger. L'eau est tiède aujourd'hui, c'est bien plus agréable que de l'eau froide. En guise d'échauffement, je fais quelques longueurs, à un rythme moyen. Sur chaque longueur, j'essaie de nager au moins deux fois sous l'eau. C'est un très bon exercice, surtout pour s'entraîner à retenir sa respiration le plus longtemps possible, même si je dois veiller à ne pas le faire trop longtemps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je peux enfin commencer mon vrai entraînement. Aujourd'hui, je vais encore essayer d'améliorer quelque peu mon endurance. Je ne vais donc pas nager vite mais le plus longtemps possible. Quelques étudiants ont la bonne idée de nager en groupe, ça permet de se soutenir mutuellement. Parfois, je nage aussi en groupe, mais la plupart du temps, je le fais seule, cela dépend vraiment de mon état d'esprit et de mon envie.

Avec le tournoi en tête, je prépare une routine d'entraînement différente, je dois être prête pour le grand jour. Je ne m'attends clairement pas à gagner, la plupart de ceux qui s'y inscriront sont bien meilleurs nageurs que moi. Mais pour ma satisfaction personnelle, je dois beaucoup bosser. J'adopte un rythme assez lent, en essayant d'enchaîner les longueurs.

Pour améliorer mon endurance, je fais aussi en sorte, comme je l'ai prévu, de nager sous l'eau. Cependant, parfois, c'est à double tranchant, car j'ai toujours peur de manquer d'air. Je dois toujours faire très attention à mon rythme cardiaque, avoir une nouvelle crise cardiaque est ma pire crainte, bien plus que celle de l'orage. J'en ai déjà eu une, et c'est la pire douleur que j'ai pu ressentir de toute ma vie. Maintenant, à chaque fois que je manque d'air, je suis terrifiée.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je commence à être fatiguée, mais je peux encore faire quelques longueurs supplémentaires. Je dois juste nager encore moins vite. A mon sens, j'ai fait un entraînement décent, aujourd'hui. J'ai bien mérité une bonne douche bien chaude. L'eau chaude est comme un cocon pour moi, car je m'y sens bien. Du coup, je me surprends parfois à somnoler durant ma douche, car ça me procure un bien fou.

J'ai une après-midi complète de libre, que je pourrais passer avec Saki. Je ne m'ennuie jamais avec elle, elle trouve toujours quelque chose à faire. Mais pour l'instant, je dois manger quelque chose, car mon estomac crie famine. Je sais déjà ce que je veux manger, du porc, avec du riz. En arrivant au réfectoire, je n'ai pas à attendre très longtemps, heureusement.

Quand c'est finalement mon tour, je prends donc uniquement du porc, du riz et une pomme. Je trouve une table vide, et j'y prends place. Je mange plus vite que d'habitude aujourd'hui, je sais que je devrais prendre mon temps, mais cela me passe au dessus de la tête. La plupart du temps, je prends vingt minutes pour manger, mais parfois, comme aujourd'hui, je mange bien plus vite. Je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas bon pour moi, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

En quelques minutes, il n'y a plus un seul grain de riz dans mon bol. Le porc est pour une fois vraiment bien cuit, c'est délicieux. Je ne suis pas difficile, mais il y a certaines choses que je n'arriverais jamais à manger, comme le nato, par exemple. Un aliment typiquement Japonais, mais dont j'ai une sainte horreur.

Après un bon repas, je retourne dans ma chambre. En chemin, je me demande bien ce que je vais pouvoir enfiler comme fringues pour sortir. Une fois dans ma chambre, je prends une chemise à carreaux grise, avec un jean noir. Il n'y a rien de plus classique, mais j'adore ce genre de tenue. Je prends mes baskets blanches, et je suis fin prête.

Fort heureusement, c'est une journée ensoleillée qui s'annonce. Une bien belle après-midi pour partir en balade. Dehors, quelques étudiants quittent l'école avec leurs amis, sûrement pour partir en balade également. Le hall est très animé aujourd'hui, pour pas mal de monde, le dimanche est un jour de repos, mais nous faisons beaucoup de choses ce jour-là. Je continue de traverser le hall, en direction de la chambre de Saki.

Tout en frappant à la porte, j'espère qu'elle est dans sa chambre. Je toque une fois, aucune réponse. J'essaie une seconde fois, en frappant plus fort, et finalement, on m'ouvre la porte. Ce doit être Saki. Qui d'autre est-ce que cela pourrait être? Cependant, je reconnais son parfum. La manière qu'elle a de me prendre dans ses bras est un bon indicateur également. Elle doit vraiment être très heureuse de me voir, tout comme moi. Elle est toujours comme ça quand je suis dans le coin de toute manière. Saki égaye ma vie depuis que je l'ai rencontré.

« Salut, Saki. Il fait un temps magnifique dehors, donc, je me demandais si tu aimerais venir te promener avec moi. »

« Bien évidemment. Je suis toujours prête pour partir en balade avec toi. Entre donc, j'ai juste besoin de me changer. »

La chambre de Saki a l'une des décorations les plus basiques que j'ai vu de ma vie. Mais tout a beau être épuré, c'est tout à fait charmant. Quelques objets sont bien rangés en ligne sur une étagère. Et je peux voir l'une des figurines que je lui ai acheté avant les vacances. Une figurine de son personnage d'anime préféré. Elle garde religieusement tout ce que je lui achète, même de simples broutilles. Pendant qu'elle se change, je réfléchis à notre destination. Je n'en ai cependant pas la moindre idée, je veux simplement passer du bon temps avec ma meilleure amie.

« Tu sais ce que tu comptes faire? » Me demande-t-elle, tout en enfilant une jolie robe rouge.

« Pas vraiment. On pourrait aller en ville, ou ailleurs, c'est comme tu veux. » Lui répondis-je. Par moments, j'aime bien la laisser décider pour nous, elle a toujours de bonnes idées.

« Bien, allons donc en ville pour une fois. »

Elle est vraiment adorable avec cette robe. Saki a toujours eu un très bon goût vestimentaire. Occasionnellement, elle me donne même des conseils pour choisir de nouveaux vêtements. Et elle ne s'est encore jamais trompée à ce sujet.

Nous quittons donc le dortoir, ainsi que l'école. Une fois dehors, les oiseaux chantent, comme durant une belle après-midi d'été. Il fait vraiment très beau aujourd'hui. En chemin vers la ville, elle me raconte certaines choses au sujet de sa classe et de ses camarades. Comment vont les choses, quelle quantité de travail ils ont, le genre de choses dont les étudiants discutent souvent.

« Oh, j'ai oublié. Il s'avère que l'école organise un tournoi de natation qui aura lieu dans un mois. » Ce sujet a l'air de l'intéresser particulièrement. Elle adore venir m'encourager quand je nage dans une petite compétition organisée par l'école, même si je me fais battre à chaque fois.

« Je suis persuadée que tu t'en sortiras très bien. » Me dit-elle, avec un grand sourire.

« Je ne m'attends pas à gagner, mais si jamais ça arrive, j'en serais ravie. » Je n'ai jamais espéré gagner un seul tournoi, et j'imagine que cela n'arrivera jamais.

Une fois en ville, nous flânons au hasard des rues. Mais je repère au bout de quelques minutes, du coin de l'œil, un petit magasin de musique. Je la prends par la main, et nous entrons. Il y a un très grand nombre d'instruments pour un si petit magasin, cela va des violons aux guitares, en passant par les instruments à vent. Pour moi, c'est un véritable petit paradis.

Le gérant met un peu de temps avant de remarquer que nous sommes là, mais il voit vite que je m'intéresse à ses articles. Une guitare électrique attire mon attention, et je lui demande si je peux l'essayer. Il accepte, avec un grand sourire. Je branche donc cette beauté à un ampli, et prend mon temps pour l'accorder en conséquence. Je sais déjà ce que je veux jouer à Saki, One Rode To Asa Bay, de Bathory, l'un de mes groupes préférés. C'est une chanson assez longue, entre 9 à 10 minutes.

Sitôt que je me met à jouer, Saki s'installe en face de moi. Elle a l'air vraiment fascinée, ce qui semble logique vu que je n'ai encore jamais joué de la guitare pour elle. Heureusement pour moi, je sais chanter en même temps que je joue, c'est assez dur, mais j'y arrive. Pas pour toutes les chansons, malheureusement. Mon accent Anglais est atroce, mais je fais de mon mieux pour elle.

Cette guitare a un très bon son, et je dois dire que je l'adore. Pendant que je joue, elle prête une attention toute particulière au placement de mes doigts sur le manche. Je ne sais pas du tout si elle aime cette chanson ou non, mais elle a l'air d'apprécier le fait que je joue pour elle.

Une fois la chanson terminée, elle se met à applaudir avec un grand sourire.

« T'es vraiment douée. J'aimerais vraiment savoir jouer comme toi. » Son sourire est une chose précieuse pour moi, et je la remercie pour ce compliment.

« Je t'apprendrais à l'occasion, si tu veux. Avec un peu d'entraînement, je suis sûre que tu jouerais très bien. » J'ai vraiment envie de lui apprendre à jouer, mais c'est un chemin long et fastidieux, et nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça aujourd'hui.

Je range donc la guitare là où je l'ai trouvée. Toutefois, j'ai bien envie d'essayer une guitare acoustique. J'en prend une couleur sunburst et je commence à jouer Sliver de Nirvana, tout en chantant. Je trouve le son de moins bonne qualité que sur la guitare précédente, mais il reste tout de même très agréable. Et surtout, elle n'est vraiment pas chère, c'est clairement une bonne affaire. Je l'achèterais dans quelques semaines, si elle est toujours en vente.

Je remercie le gérant de m'avoir laissé essayer quelques instruments, et nous partons. Saki est heureuse, elle a l'air d'aimer ma façon de jouer, donc je recommencerais à jouer pour elle, à l'occasion.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose? » Lui demandais-je.

« Ouais. Un peu de thé ne me ferait pas de mal. » Parfois, je me dis qu'elle lit dans mes pensées, car j'avais également envie d'un bon thé.

Par conséquent, je me met à chercher un café dans les environs. Cela ne prend heureusement que quelques minutes, et nous trouvons finalement un très bel endroit. Nous prenons place, et rapidement, le serveur prend notre commande. Saki prend un thé vert, tandis que je commande un thé bien noir. J'aime que mon thé soit fort, celui-ci est pour le coup parfait. Boire un thé en compagnie d'une amie est une chose simple, mais j'apprécie par-dessus tout ce genre de moments.

« Oh, il y a quelques jours, j'ai croisé de nouveau cette fille blonde dont je t'ai parlé. »

J'essaie de me souvenir de son prénom, mais rien ne vient. Saki ouvre la bouche, très probablement pour m'aider, mais elle comprend rapidement, via mon attitude, que j'essaie de le retrouver par moi-même. Je tourne mes pensées dans tous les sens, essayant de me rappeler ce prénom. Elle reste silencieuse, et a l'air un peu inquiète, à vrai dire. Elle l'est toujours quand je me tape le front pour essayer de me rappeler de quelque chose. Néanmoins, après de longues minutes de réflexion intense, j'arrive enfin à trouver un prénom.

« Lilly, c'est ça son prénom. J'arrive enfin à le trouver, bordel. »

« Je suis fière de toi. » Dit-elle gentiment. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, d'ailleurs? »

« Bah rien de particulier, en fait. J'ai juste aidé Lilly à faire ses courses à la supérette. Elle cherchait des nouilles, donc je lui ai donné ce qu'elle voulait. »

« Elle va sûrement te rendre la pareille dans le futur, j'en suis sûre. Comme tu l'as aidé, elle va t'aider plus tard, c'est une certitude. »

Par la suite, notre conversation se dirige vers des sujets plus légers, comme la météo, nos fringues, ou même nos goûts musicaux. Même avec des sujets complètement banals, Saki est intéressante, et c'est un bonheur de l'écouter. Je paie pour nous deux, et nous partons. En chemin, je me rappelle d'une chose que je voulais lui demander plus tôt.

« Tu aimerais passer quelques jours à la maison durant les prochaines vacances? Maman et Papa seraient ravis de t'accueillir. » Lui demandais-je, mais je savais déjà ce qu'elle allait répondre.

« Avec grand plaisir. Comment pourrais-je te dire non? » Elle adore cette idée, son sourire parle pour elle.

Nous regagnons l'école lentement, main dans la main. Il nous reste encore du temps avant de retourner au dortoir, et Saki a une très bonne idée. Une petite sieste sous un arbre. Elle s'allonge en se collant à moi. Ma meilleure amie est vraiment l'une des filles les plus mignonnes que j'ai pu rencontrer de ma vie. Elle est toujours extrêmement gentille avec moi, et agit toujours avec la plus grande délicatesse.

Il est hors de question que je la laisse tomber un jour, je serais toujours là pour elle. Je ferme mes yeux, et m'endors peu de temps après. Parfois, j'arrive à trouver le sommeil quasi instantanément, même en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Je ne m'en suis jamais inquiété, il n'y a pas de raison.


End file.
